The World Will Never Find You
by Phantom Actress
Summary: Henry and his little sister were the children of the famous Christine and Raoul de Chaney. But when Erik starts to go mad, Christine volunteers to hide him from the police. Henry and his sister go to New York and end up becoming newsies. But they still yern for their mother and father back. Will they ever come back?


**Welcome to my first crossover and serious fanfiction! Usually I just post random things for fun, but I had this idea and want to be serious about it. I want to work as hard as possible on it. So, please review tell me what you liked, didn't like and any tips. I would really apricate it!**

 **I don't own Newsies or Phantom of the Opera.**

* * *

On a quiet street in New York City, a small family of four walked down, aiming for a small house. The family clearly did not speak English. No one but the father. As they made their journey, the youngest held hands with her mother and father. The elder son walked quietly by his father. He already knew what would happen. But the little girl, who was barely four, was happy. In her mind, her family was about to embark on a quest; like in one of her storybooks.

The mother, a short pale woman with long dark curls, fought the tears that threatened to come. She held her daughter's hand tighter. The little one didn't seem to care. She kept talking away. Her husband (pale-eyed and tall) sent his wife glances, filled with sympathy.

"Are we almost there yet, Maman?" the little girl asked, looking up at her parents.

Her mother smiled. "Almost, Amelie."

"Good." Amelie went back to what she had been talking about before.

The family reached the house. The mother knocked on the door. Another, much taller, lady answered it.

"Hello, Christine," the woman said.

Christine nodded back. Something quite out of character for her. Most of the time, she would have greeted her old teacher with a hug. But Christine did not feel herself today.

"Bonjour, Madame Giry!" Amelie greeted, with a grin. "Can I come in now?"

The adults laughed. Even the son was able to crack a smile. This was just like Amelie.

"Come inside, dears. Wipe your feet though. I don't want to have to clean up after you," said Madame Giry.

"How's Meg doing?" Christine asked once inside.

"I'm doing just fine!" Meg exclaimed popping out from the kitchen.

Christine giggled. It was a sweet sound. Raoul hadn't heard Christine giggle for ages.

The two girls ran and embraced each other. They started talking at the same time. Only the two girls could understand what was going on.

"Hello, Meg," said Raoul.

"Oh, hello, Raoul. My don't you look posh," Meg replied, hiding a smile.

"I see you haven't changed a bit," Raoul said.

"Well, I did get engaged!" exclaimed Meg.

The girls started talking again.

Madame Giry rolled her eyes. "Meg."

"Let them talk. They haven't seen each other in years." Raoul was pleased with how happy Christine seemed.

Amelie was looking around at the hallway. She started to wander off. There was too much exploring to be done. Amelie tugged at her big brother's shirt.

"Come on, Henri!" she groaned, as she attempted to drag him away.

Henri stood still. He wouldn't move. No one could make him. Besides, Henri didn't feel confrontable around this house, nor these ladies. He just wanted...

"Henri, why were Maman and Papa so sad before?" Amelie asked.

The last thing he wanted was to have to tell Amelie the awful truth. His parents had tried to explain it to Amelie. But she still didn't understand. How could you explain the unimaginable to a four-year-old?

All the adults had taken a seat at the table. Christine told them to go play. So Amelie sat down in the living room. She took out her music box from her skirt pocket. Henri watched as she winded it up. The music started to play. Henri could swear he saw his mother mouthing the words to the song.

 _Masquerade_

 _Paper faces on parade_

 _Masquerade_

 _Hide your face, so the world will never find you_

"I'm worried about him," Christine whispered.

"I am too," Raoul replied.

"We all are. Christine, Raoul, thank you for hiding him. From mental hospitals to the police," said Madame Giry, "They cannot know about him."

"It was fine when he was just living with us with the children. But I don't know why he's gone back to being the person he was during the phantom days. We were just too afraid of the children going through something like that. Thank you again for taking them in." Christine's voice broke. "Please take good care of them. Tell them about us. They would love it. Henri knows. He understands. But Amelie doesn't. I think she refuses to understand."

"I have raised one child before. I think I can handle two more," said the Madame.

"We better be off," said Raoul, standing to leave.

Christine stood. She went over to her children, kissed them each on the forehead, and got her coat.

"Maman, where are you going?" Amelie asked.

A tear fell. "Maman has to take care of a sick friend."

"Will you be home to tuck me in?" Amelie wondered.

Christine started sobbing. Who knew when she would be home? Henri held his sister close to him. Christine and Raoul headed to the door.

"NO!" Amelie screamed, "COME BACK, MAMAN!"

Henri fought Amelie from escaping from his grasp.

"I love you, Amelie. I love you, Henri!" Christine cried.

"Papa! Don't leave, too!" Amelie exclaimed.

"I love you, ma enfants," their father whispered.

They left a screaming and sobbing Amelie with Henri trying to soothe her. The twelve-year-old did everything he could, but Amelie would not stop crying. He told Madame Giry and Meg to leave them alone. Henri did not trust the Girys. They didn't know how to help Amelie. Henri sighed. He started to sing.

 _Think of me_

 _Think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye_

"N-not g-g-goodbye!" Amelie wailed, sinking her head into Henri's chest.

"Shhh," her brother whispered.

 _Remember me, once in a while_

 _Please, promise me you'll try_

Amelie feel asleep in Henri's arms. But Henri could not sleep. He yearned for his mother's gentle touch and for her warm brown eyes that matched his. It was all he asked for.

"Please, Maman and Papa," Henri whispered, "Come home, soon."

* * *

 **Please review tell me what you liked, didn't like and any tips. I would really apricate it!**

 **Also I'm collecting some data, so will you please vote on my poll? It's on my profile. Thanks!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
